


The 100

by Brittany (drowninginaseaofdepression)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginaseaofdepression/pseuds/Brittany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders if referring to them as The 100 instead of what they are-children, some barely even eleven-makes what the ones in charge are doing easier for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 100

**Author's Note:**

> This is...literally word for word, actually.

_I feel the sun on my face. I see trees all around me, and the wind carries the scent of wild flowers. It's so beautiful_.

Stiles leans back on his hunches and surveys his work. Spread out before him on the stone cold floor of the arc, he's drawn Earth: at least, what he thinks Earth looks like. The pictures they still have of it are rough and yellowed with age, as well as few and far between. Only the adults are allowed to handle them, as a hundred years later and they're close to crumbling. He saw a glimpse of it once, though, which is probably all he'll ever get. He likes to imagine what it looks like, because during those moments he's not stranded in space.

It's been ninety-nine years since a nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on earth, leaving the planet simmering in radiation. Fortunately, there were survivors. Twelve stations had operational space stations at the time of the bombs. There's now only the arc, one station forged from the many. The citizens are told the earth needs another hundred years to become survivable again. Four more space locked generations and man can go home back to the ground. The ground. That's the dream.

This is reality.

Stiles hears the alarms seconds before his steel doors slide open and two armed men march in. He jerks his head up and tries to hide the pencil in his hand on reflex-they very rarely enter the rooms. Instead they open the doors four times routinely every day: twice for food and twice for the bathroom. It's why he's been able to hide the pencils his dad snuck him for so long. It's a waste of materials and highly illegal. Then again, he's already going to be floated. What's a few more laws broken?

The first one in, a tall, dark, intimidating thing of a man, steps further into the room first. "Prisoner 319, against the wall."

He scrambles up, heart thumping. It could just be a random search. They'll take his pencils for sure, but there's not much else they can do to him until he's of legal age. He's already in solitary confinement.

Reality sucks.

"What is this?" He asks, but gets up and does what he's told, even if having his back to them makes him uncomfortable. His voice only shakes a little. It feels different from the random searches he'd get when he was still living with his dad. He's not sure why.

He hears a clicking sound and whips around, seeing the first man opening up a small black box with cuffs in it. His pulse skyrockets.

"Hold out your right arm." The man says blankly, lifting the first cuff up.

And just like that, he's terrified, mind scrambling and landing on the only reason they'd be doing this. They're going to float him.

"No. No, it's not my time, I don't turn eighteen for another month." Stiles argues, clenching his fist. He won't go down without a fight, at least.

"Hold out your arm." He repeats. The man behind him takes out his electrical baton.

On the arc every crime, no matter how small, is punishable by death unless you're under eighteen.

He backs away when the first one steps toward him."No, no, just check my files!" He pleads.

Man number one ignores him."Take off your watch."

"No, it was my mothers." This time, his voice does tremble. The mans patience finally ends and he reaches forward, snatching his wrist and pulling even as he screams no again. It's no use: he has at least fifty pounds of muscle on Stiles. But he's quicker. He manages to dart under his arm and around baton guy, not knowing where he's going to run but having to try. Baton guy grabs the back of his shirt so he spins around and pushes him into the wall as hard as he can, feeling like he's on the verge of the panic attack. God, why couldn't they have just been here for the pencils?

He manages to get out the door and slams it shut, but runs into the rail right outside his door and freezes. Every cell is opened, and each one has two guards escorting one of the 100 out. He has an idea of what this is, and he doesn't like the answer.

All of the underage offenders get put here. Lock up. Everyone calls it the skybox.

A door to his left opens and he turns around, finally managing to drag his gaze away from the scene unfolding before him.

The man that comes out is surprised to see him unguarded, but it quickly turns into anger."You there! Prisoner 319!"

Stiles turns around to run, not even caring that there's another two guards rushing him from that side, when a familiar voice from behind him makes him pause.

"Stiles! Stop." Stiles turns around quickly, barely believing it.

"Wait here." His father commands to the guards, walking quickly toward Stiles. His drinks all of his features in hungrily: it's been months since he saw him. Stiles wonders briefly if he's dreaming.

When his father is only a foot away, he lets out a shaky,"Dad?", and another when he steps forward and pulls Stiles into an embrace, face pale and worried.

"What's going on? What is this?" His voice goes high on an almost sob, tears threatening to spill forward. He watches in horror as another guard pulls a kid from his cell and pushes him forward roughly.

He clings to his father like this is the last time they'll see each other. It might be. "They're killing us all, aren't they? Reducing population to make more time for the rest of you."

Floating the delinquents to conserve oxygen for just a little longer. That's the only thing it could be.

His dad pulls away sharply and grips his arms, looking into his eyes."Stiles, you aren't being executed. You're being sent to the ground. All one hundred of you."

"What?" His mind scrambles to catch up, heart still racing like its ran a marathon. Not that he would know what that's like. "But that's not safe. No-no, we get reviewed at eighteen."

His father shushes him."The rules have changed. This gives you a chance to live." He doesn't have to say it aloud for Stiles to know what he means-ether way, Stiles is going to die. There's no way they'll let him go after what he knows. At least this may give him a fighting chance. Still, he can't help but gape in horror at his father.

"Your instincts will tell you to take care of everyone else first, just like your mother." He continuous softly."But be careful. I can't lose you too." Stiles feels a few hot tears slide down his check, and a sob he can't hold back slips out when his dad wipes one away."I love you so much."

A gun clicks behind him, and a second later the sharp sting of a tranquilizer hits his side. He falls forward into his dads arms, still crying. His vision starts going blurry almost immediately, and his father follows him down to the ground when his knees give out.

"Earth, Stiles." His father whispers."You get to go to earth."

That's the last thing he hears before he blacks out, and when he comes to again it's to the chatter of a hundred teenagers around him.

He opens his eyes groggily, shifting and feeling straps around his chest. He takes it all in quickly, only stopping when a sharp pain at his wrist causes him to look down and see a tracking device on it. A tug to it shows it must be embedded deep into his flesh.

"Welcome back." A warm voice says to his right, and he looks up to see a curly blond grinning at him.

"Look-" the guy starts.

"Isaac, why the hell are you here?" Anger curls in the pit of his stomach.

The grin fades. "When I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground I got myself arrested." Stiles looks at him in disbelief.

"I came for you." Isaac offers meekly, right when the ship starts violently rattling and people start screaming. Stiles presses back against his seat and squeezes his eyes shut. He can't decide whether this is a dream or a nightmare.

It stops as quickly as it comes.

"What was that?" Stiles asks. He hates Isaac slightly less than not knowing what's going on.

"That was the atmosphere."

The lights turn on, and a giant screen in the corner springs to life.

"Prisoners of the arc." A voice booms, and a hush falls."Hear me now. You've been given a second chance. And it is my hope that you see this not just as a chance for you, but a chance for all of us. Indeed, for mankind itself. We have no idea what's waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would have sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you...expendable."

Stiles turns to look at Isaac, who's hunched in on himself and staring at the ground.

"Your dads a dick, Isaac!" Someone shouts, to the amusement of others.

"Your drop site has been chosen carefully." Isaac's dad continuous. It must be a pre recorded message. How long have they been planning this? He wonders if referring to them as The 100 instead of what they are-children, some barely even eleven-makes what the ones in charge are doing easier for them. If it's easier to kill a nameless face than an actual person. He feels sick."Before the last war, Mount Weather, a military base within a mountain, was to be stocked with enough non perishables to substation three hundred people for up to two years."

There's a shout of encouragement to his left, and he looks up to see someone's taken their seat belt off and is doing a back flip off the ladder in slow motion, zero gravity slowing him down. He stops to float in from of Isaac and Stiles.

"Check it out." Liam grins. In the background, he's distantly aware of the sentence "no food has been spared" floating through the air. "Your dad floated me after all."

Isaac's jaw clenches."You should strap in before the parachute kicks in."

He's ignored, of course. Another one moves to follow.

"Stay put if you want to live." Stiles warns the guy. Either he doesn't hear or he doesn't care.

"Get to Mount Weather. Get the supplies."

Liam turns his grin to Stiles."You're the idiot who's been in solitary for a year."

"Your the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal space walk."

Liam raises an eyebrow. "It was fun."

They hit the atmosphere, and the three people who had climbed out of their seats go flying against the wall. Liam lets out a yelp of pain.

"Stiles, there's something I have to tell you!" Isaac yells over the screaming and screeching metal. Stiles turns to him, barely holding in his own screams."I'm sorry I got your mother arrested."

"Don't you talk to me about my mother!" He yells, anger coming back, hot and vicious.

"Please." Isaac begs."I can't die knowing you hate me."

"They didn't arrest my mother, Isaac, they executed her." His voice wavers, old grief replacing some of the anger. "I do hate you."

Isaac stares at him in shock, and he turns away. He won't feel bad about this, he _won't_.

The lights flicker off and the screeching gets louder, before it all just stops. He jolts forward and almost bites off his own tongue when they hit earth. He hardly believes he's alive.

After a few moments of heavy breathing, someone speaks up."Listen. No machine hum."

"Whoa. That's a first."

Their seat belts all automatically click open, and he's immediately up and out of his seat, rushing to kneel by one of the two boys who had gotten out of theirs and aren't moving. Liam stares at them in a daze, guilt written all over his face.

"Liam, are they breathing?" Stiles asks urgently, checking ones pulse even as he does so. Nothing.

"The outer doors are on the lower level!" Someone shouts, and look, there's another problem.

"No, we can't just open the doors." Stiles gets away from the bodies as fast as he can, following the crowd down the ladder.

There's already someone at the front, and Stiles barely has time to take in the features before a deep, husky voice is telling everyone to back up.

But no, it can't be. He's too old to be here. Stiles would know-he got enough flack from his father when they started dating.

He'll rejoice later. For now, though, he has to take care of the kids on the ship.

"Stop!" He calls out, rushing forward. Derek's eyes widen at the sight of him."The air could be toxic."

Derek must decide their reunion is better saved for a more private setting as well because he just twists his mouth into a grin. They saw each other only two weeks ago on visiting day anyway. They can wait."If the airs toxic, we're already dead anyway."

"Derek?" A voice wavers from behind them. Murmurs ripple through the crowd and a pretty dark haired girl steps forward.

"Cora?" Derek  _wavers_ back. His expression is open and raw in a way Stiles has rarely seen.

_It's the girl who hide under the floor._

She steps forward hesitantly then, like the dam has broke, runs toward him. Derek catches her and hugs her tightly.

"Oh my god." He murmurs, pulling back."Look how big you are."

"What the hell are you wearing?" She demands."A guard uniform?"

Derek smiles."I stole it from one. Someone had to keep an eye out for you." His eyes flicker to Stiles as well, and he feels warm inside.

She hugs him again, but Stiles is focused on her arm."Where's your wristband?"

She glares over her shoulder."Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year."

"Nobody has a brother!" Someone shouts from the crowd. It's true. Seconds are illegal.

"That's Cora Hale!" Someone else says."The girl they found hidden in the floor." Cora's face is blank for a moment before she throws herself forward into the crowd, face red with fury, but Derek catches her around the waist and holds her back. He looks slightly amused but mostly murderous.

"Cora! Cora, no. Let's give them something else to remember you by."

"Yeah?" She snarls and jerks out of his grip."Like what?"

"Like being the first person on the ground."

She breathes in sharply and then grins. Derek smiles back and, without looking away, reaches up and pulls the lever. It opens quickly, not giving Stiles time to panic. The light makes him wince and reflexively move closer to Derek. He waits a second, then two, and when people don't start dropping like flies around him he breathes in deeply. It's dark and rich, almost exactly how he imagined.

Stiles doesn't realize he's closed his eyes until something slips into his hand and he looks up to see Derek staring softly at him, like  _he's_ more interestong than being one of the first people to see earth in a hundred years. Stiles grins at him and squeezes his hand. Together, they turn and watch Cora take the first step off.


End file.
